Dream
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Meskipun bersumpah akan selalu bersama, buktinya nyata bahwa ia meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku yang terluka dengan mimpi buruk selama hidupku. SasuNaru


**Title:** Dream

**Series:** Naruto

**Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC

**Genre:**_ Romance, Angst._

**Type:** _Oneshot_

" **Jika ada kesamaan itu hanyalah ketidaksengajaan"**

**Summary:** _"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh nyawaku."_

"**Dream"**

Seorang pemuda tampan menggeliat gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh berbalut kulit berwarna putih hampir pucat itu bergerak tak menentu. Ia mencengkram kepalanya begitu erat dengan kedua tangannya seakan menahan sakit yang amat luar biasa. Mata hitamnya yang gelap tertutup dengan tidak tenang dan perlahan-lahan menguraikan air mata. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa jauh di dalam raganya.

Hati.

Hatinya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia merasakan sesak yang begitu membelenggu membuatnya terus membuka mulutnya untuk meraih oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Napasnya tersengal-sengal dan dadanya naik turun. Rambut hitamnya sudah tidak terbentuk rapi seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar kacau. Kacau hanya karna sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi.

Bukan _hanya_. Mimpi itu begitu menyakitkan dan mengiris hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Mimpi yang terus menghantui setiap malam-malam sepinya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia sudah mencoba berbagai hal untuk menyelesaikan hal ini. Namun naas tetaplah naas. Berderet Psikolog, dokter syaraf, dokter jiwa, bahkan orang pintar pun tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menyelamatkan malam tenangnya.

Kenapa begitu berat menghilangkan mimpi itu? Sebenarnya mimpi apa Sasuke sehingga ia sering kacau saat akan pergi ke kantor, rapat dengan klien-klien penting, pertemuan keluarga, acara besar, bahkan kencan sekalipun?. Ia tidak pernah menjalankan semua hal itu dengan sukses 100%. Tidak pernah.

Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa tidak tidur adalah pemikiran yang baik. Namun sekali naas tetap naas. Esok paginya Ia akan terlihat lebih kacau dari malam-malam yang lain. Sungguh sesuatu yang otak pintar Sasuke tidak terima.

Dan malam ini Ia mengalaminya lagi.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan dengan keringat yang membalut tubuhnya. Piyamanya sudah compang-camping akibat gerakan brutal bungsu Uchiha itu. Ia meringis saat dadanya terasa tercabik-cabik dengan kasar dari dalam. Ia mencengkram baju piyamanya dengan kasar. Begitu kasar sampai beberapa dari kancing piyama tersebut akan terlepas.

Dan semua karena mimpi itu.

"_Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"._

"_..."_

"_OI, TEME! Kau dengar aku kan?"_

"_Hn, Aku dengar, Dobe"._

"_Lalu, sekarang ayo jawab kenapa kau ada disini?"_

"_Kau tanya 'kenapa'? Tentu saja untuk menemuimu."_

"_Nani doushite?"_

"_Naruto, Aku mencintaimu."_

"_A-Apa?"_

"_Iya, aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"_

"_E-Eh jangan berlutut seperti itu, Sasuke."_

"_Aku akan tetap seperti ini sampai kau menjawabku."_

"_... Tapi.."_

"_Kenapa kau ragu? Aku berjanji akan melindungimu."_

"_Tapi orangtuamu, orangtuaku dan orang lain bagaimana?"_

"_Kita akan baik-baik saja, aku akan melindungimu."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya, aku berjanji dengan segenap jiwaku."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

"_Aku juga, Naruto."_

_000_

"_Sasuke apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku tahu Otousan."_

"_Kau benar-benar!"_

"_Hentikan. Tolong jangan sakiti anakku lagi."_

"_Lihat anakmu ini! Dia sudah benar-benar bodoh dan keterlaluan! Sekarang jangan lagi kau muncul di hadapanku. Aku malu mempunyai anak sepertimu!"_

"_Baik, Otousan. Okaasan, aku mencintaimu.. maaf karena aku sudah menyusahkanmu." _

"_Sasuke, jangan pergi nak. Sasuke!"_

_000_

"_Kau terlihat lesu, ada apa?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Seyakin cintaku padamu."_

"_Berhenti menggodaku! Huft.."_

"_Wajahmu manis sekali."_

"_Teme hentikan!"_

_000_

"_Kau bodoh, Sasuke."_

"_Kau kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"_

"_Tentu saja, tidak. Ayah marah besar padamu. Kau tahu artinya itu, kan?"_

"_Aku tahu. Aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh jiwaku."_

"_Itu tidak menjamin apapun."_

_000_

"_Kau kenapa, Naruto? Kakimu?"_

"_Tadi pagi aku hampir tertabrak mobil.. eh tunggu jangan marah dulu. Ini salahku yang tidak lihat jalan."_

"_Kau yakin?"_

"_Iya, maaf aku membuatmu khawatir."_

"_Tidak, aku yang salah karena tidak menemanimu."_

_000_

"_SASUKE!"_

"_Jangan berteriak Kiba, kita masih di kampus."_

"_Naruto! Dia kecelakaan!."_

"_APA?"_

_000_

"_Ia koma."_

"_Dokter, apa yang bisa saya bantu? Tolong selamatkan dia."_

"_Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggunya sadar."_

_000_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Sa-Sasuke. Apa kabar?"_

"_Jangan bicara dulu, kau masih lemah."_

"_Sasuke, maafkan aku."_

"_Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"_

"_Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan keluargamu sudah hancur karenaku, tapi aku tetap mempertahankanmu."_

"_Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Ini semua ulah ayahku, aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu, tapi.."_

"_Cukup, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu cemas."_

_000_

"_Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Sasuke?"_

"_Sesuatu.."_

"_Apa? Kau-Apa?"_

"_Mau kah kau menikah denganku?"_

"_Tapi.."_

"_Ternyata kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi."_

"_Bukan begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu-"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan menikah denganmu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu, berjanjilah untuk tetap bersamaku selamanya, Naruto."_

"_Aku berjanji dengan seluruh nyawaku."_

_000_

"_Setelah mengatakan itu kau justru pergi. Dobe sialan. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."_

"_Menangislah.. kau perlu itu."_

"_Diam kau Aniki! Aku tidak mau menangisinya. Aku tidak mau!"_

"_Tapi air matamu sudah jatuh, kau harus sadar kau mencintainya dan kini kau kehilangannya."_

"_Dia meninggalkanku, dia mencampakanku. Untuk apa aku menangisinya?"_

"_Karena ia begitu mencintaimu makanya ia meninggalkanmu. Buka matamu lebar-lebar."_

"_Tidak. Kalau ia mencintaiku kenapa meninggalkanku?"_

"_... Sebaiknya kita pergi. Sebentar lagi akan ada badai di sekitar sini."_

"_..."_

"_Kalau kau memang membencinya, kenapa tetap berdiri di depan nisannya?"_

"_Aku.."_

'_ZRASH'_

"_Aku kembali duluan. Aku tidak mau basah kuyup."_

"_..."_

"TIDAK!" Sasuke dengan cepat duduk dengan tatapan tegang. Napasnya memburu seiring keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Matanya memandang kesekeliling dengan tajam. Ia merasakan ketakutan yang amat sangat menyiksa sampai ia merasa tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"ARGH!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia frustasi, begitu frustasi sampai psikolog macam apapun tidak akan sanggup menyembuhkannya. Ia terus mengingat hal yang selama ini selalu ingin di lupakannya.

Akhirnya malam ini, ia kembali menangis meratapi kesalahannya yang sudah lalu. Kesalahan karena tidak dapat menyelamatkan kekasihnya yang selalu dicintainya.

FIN

Ah, zuka bikin fic angst geje lagi.. singkat pula.. maaf kalau mengecewakan..

Mind to RnR?


End file.
